


Unus Annus Poem

by Hinaga_Moizaf



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Memento & Mori - Freeform, Memento mori, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, Unus & Annus - Freeform, Unus Annus is Over Party, inspired by unus annus, unusannusisoverparty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaga_Moizaf/pseuds/Hinaga_Moizaf
Summary: 🖤(This is different from my usual writing style, it's just word vomit)🤍
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Head into the forest, and shut your eyes  
Let the sounds of its residents lull you into sleep.  
Head into the forest, and shut your eyes  
Let the crackle of the campfire warm up your evening.  
Head into the forest, and leave your heart there  
Let it merge with the Earth and become another remnant of our fleeting hours. 

Head into the forest, and offer your hands  
Let them bask under the natural light and soak up the stars.  
Head into the forest, and offer your hands  
Let your skin remember the day it finally left the darkness.  
Head into the forest, and say goodbye to your soul  
Let it fall off of you like December snow as you hold on to the memory of it.

Head into the forest, and remain there,  
Let the forest take you in, and embrace you as the abyss approaches.


	2. A Skeleton Embraced Me Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💀(At the time of uploading this, it's literally an hour until the end. Currently watching the livestream, thanks for the past year)⏳

A skeleton embraced me today  
As you can imagine, it wasn’t the warmest of creatures  
But I could feel its heart, its love with each touch.

A skeleton embraced me today  
It didn’t say a word, we didn’t even hold a conversation  
But I knew what it was trying to say, what it wanted to share.

A skeleton embraced me today  
It was whiter than snow, blacker than the cosmos itself,  
The skeleton cradled me in its arms, back and forth  
Back and forth,  
It rocked me so gently, I didn’t realise it had merged with me.

I embraced a skeleton tonight  
Although it was our first encounter  
It felt as if I knew this creature from this lifetime, and the last,  
And all the ones that came before, I’ve come across this skeleton  
But for tonight-we were total strangers.

I embraced a skeleton tonight  
It seeped its way into my dreams  
It was all I could think about, all I could feel,  
The creature wasn’t haunting me, its presence   
was like reuniting with a piece of myself- the skeleton left it mark  
On my soul, left its message on the ground that would become my grave.

I embraced a skeleton tonight  
Somehow, I knew this would be the last night  
The only night we would embrace like this, I wasn’t afraid.  
I didn’t have questions, but I didn’t have answers either  
What happened was that we simply held on to each other-  
Taking in this moment until the stars burned out  
And the sun greeted me the next morn’  
Without the skeleton present, without its touch lingering on my mortal body.


End file.
